


Incentive Plan

by autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)



Category: Free!
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/autoeuphoric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we make it to Nationals, I'll do anything you want, Rei-chan." </p>
<p>"<i>Anything?</i>"</p>
<p>"Anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku/gifts).



> Saku won the fic commission prize in my giveaway last month! Congrats and I hope you enjoy! I certainly enjoyed the prompt.

Nagisa sits on the cushioned hotel bed, drawing one leg up and grabbing behind his knee, pulling it toward his chest. His quads have been really tight all week. After a couple of seconds he huffs in exasperation.

“There it is again, Rei-chan! What’s that noise?”

Rei is sitting cross-legged in the exact center of his own bed (or rather _their_ bed, as it will inevitably become when Nagisa crawls into it tonight). He adjusts his glasses. “What noise?”

“I don’t know, but it’s driving me nuts. It’s a sort of— _pshshpshshs.”_ He blows out and strums his fingers against his lips. “Rustling noise.” He tilts his head to the side. “It stopped now.” 

“It’s probably just the air conditioning.”

Nagisa flops back down and starts on the other leg. He manages to get five seconds of stretch before the rustling starts up again. He rolls over to insist that’s definitely _not_ what an air conditioner sounds like, but he doesn’t have to, because _bam!_ He’s solved the mystery.

Rei is curled in on himself, muttering quickly and softly, turning the sound to a constant hum instead of individual words.

Nagisa sits up so fast that he bounces. “You’re the rustling sound, Rei-chan!”

One of Rei’s eyes twitches. “What?”

“You, you’re— _pshpsshspsshsphh.”_ He giggles. “What are you saying to yourself?”

“What? Oh, I—.” Rei’s cheeks go pink and he looks down at his hands, fingers twisting around each other in complicated figure-eights. “Just confirming I have considered every possibility.”

“Every possibility?”

“For tomorrow.”

“For tomorrow--? _Oh._ ”

Rei is running calculations in his head, combining the data he’s gathered today at the stadium with what he knows about his own swimming style. Up until now, Nagisa had been under the impression he only does that at the starting block.

“It helps me relax,” Rei says, sharply defensive. His posture is brick-wall rigid and the deep lines of tension around his eyes make Nagisa’s head throb in sympathy. But still…

.  “Rei-chan, you’re just…”

Rei stiffens even further.

“…So _cute_.”

Rei glares over his shoulder. “I am _not—_.”

“You so are.” Nagisa rolls off his bed and migrates over to Rei’s with a hop, barely touching the floor in between. He sits behind Rei and kisses him on the top of the head, digging his thumbs in just below his shoulder blades.

“You don’t have to—.” Rei starts to protest, but Nagisa pushes on a tight, stubborn knot and his words evaporate into a groan.

“I know that,” Nagisa says. “I want to.” He’ll take a valid excuse to run his hands all over Rei anytime he can get it.

He prods Rei to lie flat on his stomach and starts going to work lower on his back. “It’s gonna be okay, Rei-chan. You’ll do great. You’ve been meeting all your time goals at practice, right?”

Rei rocks his head forward against the mattress. “Yes, I know. I’m not worried.” He sounds miserable.

“You just need a….what is that called, when you get someone to do something by promising them good stuff?”

Rei turns his head so he isn’t speaking into the bedspread. “Incentive?”

“Right! Yeah. You just need an incentive.”

“Isn’t winning an incentive?” The warm, living structure of Rei’s back shifts upward as he shrugs under Nagisa’s hands. “If I win, I’ll get to compete in Nationals.”

“Yeah, but that’s _delayed_ gratification. Nowhere near as good.”

Rei had taken off his glasses so they don’t get smashed under his cheeks, and he fiddles with the nose piece as he asks, “Then what are you suggesting?”

“Hmm…” Nagisa presses down on the tense muscles around Rei’s spine. “How about…” He leans down and whispers in Rei’s ear.

Predictably, Rei splutters. “That—you—you do that anyway!”

Nagisa giggles. “I’ll do it right when we get back from the race.” The fluffy hair at the nape of Rai’s neck tickles his nose. “Right when we get back to the hotel. No, I’ll do it in the locker room—.”

“Nagisa—!”

“I’m just kidding.” Probably. “But yeah, if you beat your personal best, I’ll suck your cock, Rei-chan. I’ll make it really good.”

“I—you can’t just—.”

“ _And_ if we make it to Nationals, I’ll do anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“What do you mean, anything I want? You mean—.”

“Yep.” Nagisa straddles Rei’s hips and grinds down against his ass to let him know how hard just _talking_ about this is making him.

Rei’s voice has just a hint of a sticky hitch. “Nagisa-kun, you shouldn’t, shouldn’t make open ended offers like that. Someone could take advantage of them—.”

Nagisa plants a slow line of kisses down Rei’s spine. “I trust you, Rei-chan.” 

\---

They race. Rei beats his personal best. Haru stops midway through his own race and stares up at the sky, lost.

“Rei-chan?” Nagisa says, when they get back to the hotel room. “I’m not in the mood.”

Rei puts his towel over his shoulder and heads in to the shower. Alone. “Neither am I.”

\---

“…Your promise, Nagisa-kun.”

“Mmm?” Nagisa chews on the end of his pencil and taps the last bit of an equation into his calculator. Relief spreads through him when the answer comes out a whole number. “What’d you say?”

Rei sits down on the edge of the bed. His ears are pink, and when he meets Nagisa’s eyes they get pinker. Nagisa drops his pencil, excitement quickly replacing relief, because he’s pretty sure he knows what this is about.

“I was just…just wondering if you remembered what you said. Before Regionals.”

“Hmm…” Nagisa slides onto the bed next to Rei, lying back and stretching his arms up in the air. “That was a crazy day. You probably gotta remind me.”

“You told me…”

Nagisa grins at the ceiling.

“You told me that if we qualified for Nationals, you would…you would do whatever I say.”

“Mm hm. Now I’m remembering.”

Rei breathes out in annoyance. He knows Nagisa is fucking with him. “That applies, I mean to say—.” He clears his throat and adjusts his glasses, face almost as red as the frames. “You meant that to refer to anything…sexual. Correct?”

Nagisa is trying to keep his giggles in but they’re bubbling up like an over-full rice cooker. “Yeah. Correct. Don’t waste it on me cleaning your room. Unless you wanted me to, I don’t know, clean it naked or something.”

Rei coughs into a clenched fist. “That would be extremely unsanitary.”

Nagisa chirps his agreement. “Yep. Definitely. So, what do you want me to do?” He’s imagining a whole array of kinky stuff—Rei-chan has probably spent time researching. He’s not the sort of guy to go into a situation without knowing what all of his options are, all the variables.

Rei folds his hands on his knees. “I want you to listen to me, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa waits. “Well? What do you want me to do?”

“That’s it.”

“What’s it?”

His lips quirk. “That’s my request. Listen to what I say.”

“…Huh?”

\--

They don’t do it right then; Rei’s parents are home and it’s a school night, and they have homework. Nagisa never would have thought he’d see the day he’d pass up sex for algebra, but he’s got a test at the end of the week, and they can have lots of sex for the rest of their lives. He’s getting much better at prioritizing. Although he _does_ get momentarily distracted from his textbook by Rei’s long fingers moving deftly over the calculator as he solves physics equations, and has to lean across the desk to kiss them. Then he’s got to crawl around the desk and into Rei’s lap, and they have to make out for a little while. Just five minutes. Maybe ten.

Okay, prioritizing is a process.

But later that week, Nagisa’s parents take a weekend trip, and this year all of his sisters are away at University, so the house is empty. Nagisa’s bedroom is a lot messier than Rei-chan’s, so they don’t study there much; the clutter makes Rei anxious and Nagisa’s parents are way less okay than Rei’s are with leaving them alone with the door closed for hours at a time.

Probably just some parental sixth sense, because his parents don't _know._ When that conversation inevitably happens, Nagisa wants to be older and smarter and a lot less beholden to them. It’s not like they would kick him out, but he might start to wish they would.

But now is not the time to think about all that depressing stuff.

 -

He lies down on his bed. “Is this where you want me, Rei-chan?” He’s already half-hard from Rei watching him while he undressed.

Rei removes his glasses and sets them safely out of the way (he’s already had to get them repaired once, and warranties don’t cover sex-induced damages) and pulls his shirt over his head, fluffing up his hair in the back. He doesn’t take his pants off yet.

_I want you to listen to what I say, Nagisa-kun._ Nagisa has spent all week wondering exactly what this means.

“Lay back against the cushions. Like—like that.” Rei nods his approval as Nagisa drapes himself to his satisfaction. “Pull one of your legs up a bit.”

“Is this a photo shoot?”

Rei flushes. “I’m sorry, I just want to—.”

“It’s okay.” Nagisa definitely doesn’t mind posing for Rei. “Now what?”

“You’re going to listen to me, right?”

“…Yeah?” Is this some sort of sexy code he’s not getting? “Yeah, I am.”

“Okay.” Almost a whisper. “Will you…uh…” Rei is looking everywhere but at Nagisa, fingers playing with a loose thread in the bedspread. “Can you touch yourself?”

“Huh?”

“Masturbation.”

“I know what you mean, Rei-chan, I just—.” He tries to shovel back his disappointment. Is this really all Rei wants? To watch him jerk off?

Still, he wraps a hand around his cock, stroking slow and steady. He closes his eyes for a second, just focusing on the feeling. When he looks back up, it’s to find Rei looking straight at him, saliva glistening on his parted lips, color burning high on his cheeks.

Arousal pulses deep into Nagisa’s belly and he strokes faster. Okay, so this is pretty hot. “You just want to watch, Rei-chan?” he teases. “You don’t want to participate?” He pinches one of his nipples and lets out a showy little porno moan. He’s getting worked up fast, precome oozing up and making it easier. He rotates his wrist at the top of each stroke, squeezing. Hips stuttering up a little, he drags a heel across the sheets, toes snagging.

“Stop, Nagisa-kun.”

“Hmm?” Nagisa can feel it creeping up, quick and shining. Just a little more—

“I said, _stop_.”

Rei doesn’t raise his voice, but his tone is so commanding that Nagisa obeys without thinking. His hand stills. “Rei-chan?”

Rei licks his lips and smiles briefly. “I thought you promised to listen to what I say.”

Deep, prickling heat works its way down Nagisa’s neck and his cock throbs. Fuck, is _that_ what they’re doing? Rei…Rei has never looked at him like this before, laser-focused, like he’s an equation, a mystery to be unraveled. Nagisa pinches his nipples, wondering if Rei will stop him from doing that too. He doesn’t. His eyes just narrow slightly.

“You…you can keep going now,” he says, dropping his gaze again, like his courage is ebbing and flowing in waves. He swallows sharply. “Is this…is this okay? I know you said anything, but…I understand it’s a little…”

Nagisa laughs, breathy and high and turning into a gasp as he starts stroking again, bucking up into his grip. “It’s fine, it’s good—!” Of all the things Rei could have asked for, he wants to watch him, wants to… _fuck,_ wants to order him around. “I just…mm, you just surprised me.”

“Well, usually you never listen to me,” Rei says. “Stop,” he says again, voice almost a whisper now, breaths ragged. He is very obviously aroused, erection straining against the military-straight lines of his pants.

Nagisa whines softly, but he lets go of himself, letting his cock flop down against his hip. More to distract himself from the growing frustration than anything, he argues. “I listen to you.” Although it’s true he tends to get a little overeager. Rei’s requests to go slower are typically ignored.  

Rei gives him permission again, and he goes for it, a little quicker this time, trying to get himself closer before Rei can stop him. His cock is flushed dark, head slick and sensitive. His stomach jumps when he swirls a finger around it. Maybe when he gets off, Rei will fuck him, roll him over, spread his legs—

“Stop.”

This time, Nagisa doesn’t listen. At least not right away. He gives himself a few more pulls.

“Nagisa.” Rei’s voice is thready but still full of the same authority.

“I’m—I’m sorry!” His hips buck up and he lets go with a little cry. He’s shaky and flushed hot all over.  

How long does it go on exactly? He loses count of the number of times Rei makes him stop. If he doesn’t listen right away, Rei makes him wait longer before he can start touching himself again, all the while kneeling on the bed beside him.

“I didn’t…didn’t know you were so into—.” Nagisa’s fingers twitch downward and he clenches them on thin air, gasping.

The problem is, Rei-chan just knows him so well, knows his body and all its signs for when he’s about to lose it. Knows that when his toes curl and he tightens a fist into the sheets—

“Stop.”

Nagisa nearly screams. “Rei, please!” He stops, writhing, tears burning in the corners of his eyes as it slips away again. “Rei-chan, stop, enough, I _can’t—_.”

 “Yes you can, Nagisa-kun.” Rei sounds infinitely patient, like he could do this all day. _God_ Nagisa hopes he doesn't want to do it all day. He rubs his hands across his hipbones and thighs, his lower stomach, anything to keep them busy.

“Rei-chan,” he gasps. “Rei-chan it _hurts._ ”

Rei’s glazed, passionate stare abruptly vanishes. “Nagisa-kun—I don’t, I don’t want this to be a bad thing, I just—.” He clears his throat. “Do you really want to stop?”

Nagisa shakes his head. “No, no. It’s okay. I can keep going, I want—!” His hips jerk up on their own, and he has to yank his hand away from his cock. “I want to.”

Rei nods. “Okay,” he whispers. “Go ahead.”

By now Nagisa is desperate enough that he doesn’t have to work to put on a show, his back is arching and he’s letting out tight, high gasps. He forces his eyes back open, because he wants to watch Rei watch him. His chest is rising and falling, hands clenched into the stiff material of his Iwatobi slacks, like he has to force himself not to touch Nagisa as well.

“Alright, Nagisa-kun. Go ahead. Finish.”

It’s so soft and so not what Nagisa is expecting—he’s sure Rei is going to make him wait longer. His toes dig into the sheets and his back arches again. “Rei-chan, _god—_.” He comes with a little shout, shooting all the way up his chest to lick at his collarbones. The bed creaks as he settles back down, his muscles as twitchy as the old springs. The relief is indescribable, and it feels like he can’t get in breath fast enough. “Rei…”

Rei makes a choked-off noise beside him, and suddenly Nagisa finds himself vertical again, blood rushing to his head as Rei kisses him, pulling him close and biting at his lip.

“Rei, you’re gonna get all gross—.”

“Nagisa-kun.” Rei’s breath is hot and his fingers shake as they push through Nagisa’s hair. He seems even more messed up than Nagisa, which makes sense, because Nagisa had just come and Rei still has his pants on. His self control is ridiculous. Maybe next time _he_ can be the one getting ordered around. Nagisa’s cock gives a half-hearted throb at the idea and he whimpers, skin so sensitive under Rei’s touch.  

“Thank you, Nagisa-kun.” Rei slurs, like he’s drunk. How long has he wanted to do this?

Nagisa smiles dimly. Anytime. Well, maybe not _anytime._ ” He stretches until his shoulders pop. As good as he feels now, he’s not sure if he wants to do that often. “Stay over tonight?”

Rei leans back in to kiss him. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
